This invention relates to sofa-sleepers, and more particularly, to a releasable connection between the foldable sofa bed mechanism and the stationary sofa frame of a sofa-sleeper.
Foldable sofa-sleepers include a foldable sofa bed mechanism having pivotally interconnected head, body, intermediate and foot frame sections which is adapted to mount on a stationary sofa frame. The sofa frame of prior sofa-sleepers is formed with a back rest cushion, a pair of side rails and a fixed front rail which define a generally rectangular storage enclosure for the folded sofa bed assembly. The frame sections of the sofa bed assembly are movable between a fully folded or retracted position within the sofa frame and an extended position wherein the sections extend out and over the front rail of the sofa frame to form a bed.
In prior sofa-sleepers, as for example the sofa sleeper of U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,153, the foldable sofa bed mechanism is generally mounted to the stationary sofa frame by a pair of opposed angles mounted to the head and body frame sections of the sofa bed mechanism and then to the side rails of the sofa frame. The mounting angles are usually riveted or pinned to the head and body frame sections of the sofa bed mechanism, and the mounting angles are essentially permanently fixed to the side rails of the sofa frame by screws, bolts, nails or similar connections. The problem with such a prior art connection between the sofa bed mechanism and sofa frame is that it is essentially permanent and does not permit easy disassembly of the sofa bed mechanism from the sofa frame for repair of the upholstered portions of the sofa frame or any part of the sofa bed mechanism.